


Teach me

by Vivat_Leah



Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivat_Leah/pseuds/Vivat_Leah
Summary: In response to prompt for Bridgerton Kink Meme: Daphne's two eldest brothers playing 'teacher' and showing Daphne all the things she should know about sex.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Daphne Bridgerton, Benedict Brigerton/Daphne Bridgerton
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75
Collections: Bridgerton Kinkmeme - Issue 01 - 2021





	Teach me

As Daphne was sitting at her vanity, brushing out her long hair, she was trying to work up the courage to do what she intended to do tonight. In just a few days she would be Simon’s wife and the life she had known until now would end. She felt wildly unprepared. She still only had a vague idea of what it meant to be a wife and what happened in a marital bed. Simon’s suggestion that she touch herself only made her more confused about the topic. Thinking of how out of her depth she was on the subject just made her feel queasy with apprehension. But she was a woman of action and she needed to know what to expect. She needed to be prepared. 

She tried asking her mother, but only received a wholly useless, vague brush off, which made her, for the first time in her life, despise her mother a little. She had this knowledge that Daphne desperately needed and for some unknown reason was refusing to share it with her daughter. 

Outside her mother, her options were limited. She considered speaking to Simon of course, but now that they were to be married she felt too embarrassed to bring it up. And if she was being honest with herself, she already felt at a disadvantage with him. She didn't want to be fully at his mercy in this matter. She wanted to be prepared and able to stand up on her own, whatever that may mean in the context. That left only one viable option. Her brother, Anthony. 

Anthony had always tried to protect her and make sure she had the best of everything so she hoped that in this matter too he would want to assist her. Despite his flaws, there was no one Daphne trusted more than him. And, if for some reason he too would try to deny her, she resolved to keep pushing until she got her answer. 

She put aside the hairbrush and took a few steadying breaths to try and calm her wild heartbeat before she set out. She quietly left her room and crept along the corridors down to the study where she was fairly certain Anthony would still be at this hour, pouring over some papers, trying to fulfil his duty as head of the household. She did not want to come across any of her other siblings or any other member of the household, so she kept an eye out and moved through the house carefully. 

She was not wrong about Anthony still being up but, as she pushed open the study door she saw that he was done with work. He and Benedict were sitting on the leather furniture, tumblers of whiskey in hand, laughing heartily. Anthony was splayed on the love seat, in his shirt and trousers only, looking loose and relaxed. Benedict was in the leather chair leaning on the wooden sides with his elbows. He had also dispensed with his jacket.

As Daphne pushed in, both of their faces turned toward her and Anthony’s face split into a wide smile at the sight of her. 

“Sister! Come in, come in. Couldn’t sleep?” He exclaimed good-naturedly. Daphne smiled despite herself. Since their father passed it was a rare sight indeed to see Anthony in such good humour. She could see that he was quite a bit on the drunk side, but maybe that would make him more likely to tell her what she wanted to know. Benedict’s presence was a complication but she had come too far to turn back now. 

“I see you are enjoying yourself, brothers,” she said, with a little mischief in her voice. 

“You won’t tell mother, will you?” Anthony responded and lightly tapped the spot next to him for Daphne to sit down. Daphne sat where directed, the amusement at finding her brother in this state helping settle her nerves. 

“Tell us what ails you at this hour, sister?” Benedict piped in. 

Daphne hesitated. Yet again she was questioning whether this was an appropriate topic to discuss with her brothers. But, Benedict and Anthony were both staring at her quite intently waiting for her answer and she had already resolved to do this, so she took a breath, reached over and pulled the glass out of Anthony’s hand. She raised the glas a touch aiming it in the direction of both brothers and took a gulp, her face scrunching up as the fiery liquid hit the back of her throat. The men didn’t say anything but they were very clearly amused.

“Well, I was wondering if you might help me clear up a little query I’ve got,” she said, feeling her heart beating wildly but making herself finish, “what happens between man and wife on their wedding night?” The effect of the question was instantaneous. The grin just slid off Anthony's face and Benedict’s eyebrows shot up as he threw an unreadable glance to Anthony. Anthony regarded Daphne for a moment before replying.

“I don't think this is an appropriate topic for you to discuss with your brothers, Daphne,” Anthony said carefully, confirming exactly what Daphne had been thinking. But there was no one else to discuss it with, and she needed to know. 

“Anthony, I am to be married in less than a week. Don’t you think it is a little unfair that I am to go into my marriage bed not knowing what awaits me there?” The unfairness of it was choking her up just a touch. 

“I suppose now is the time for you to know, little sister, isn’t it?” Benedict said from his chair. He had a mysterious smile that Daphne couldn’t quite read. 

Daphne looked back to Anthony, who was looking at Daphne very intently, making her feel a little uncomfortable. He glanced at Benedict who just shrugged.

“That’s not how...” he started, but Benedict interrupted him. 

“Come now, Anthony, you don’t really want  _ Simon _ to be the only one with the answers in that room. We must help our little sister out,” he said with a grin. The mention of Simon’s name clearly had an effect, as Anthony winced. He glanced at Benedict with a bit of a scowl before looking back to Daphne, and she realised with a small jolt of triumph that he was about to tell her. 

“On a wedding night your husband will… make love to you,” he stumbled a little. Even saying that much was clearly costing him a lot, but that didn’t really tell her much, she didn’t know what this meant. She was just about to ask for an explanation when Benedict saved her the trouble.

“Anthony is being too vague, sister. What he means,” he paused, “is that you and your husband will engage in a pleasurable act together.” Anthony glared at him. Daphne felt heat climbing up her neck but this still wasn’t telling her anything.

“What does that mean?” She exclaimed with some annoyance, exacerbated by the fact that she felt at a complete disadvantage in front of them. It was so unfair that they got to know and she had to beg for scraps of information. 

“Daphne,” Anthony said with a bit of exacerbation creeping to his own voice. “These topics are not really discussed between ladies and gentlemen. Perhaps mother could assist you?”

Daphne huffed despite herself and felt a jab of embarrassment. She needed to keep calm, they wouldn’t tell her if she acted as a petulant child. “I already tried asking mother, she said something vague and entirely unhelpful,” she said, trying to keep the annoyance out of her voice. She could see that Anthony was preparing to rebuff her again, so she focused her attention on Benedict and said, keeping her voice as calm as she could manage. “Don’t you see how unfair it is that I will be completely at his mercy, that I will have no frame of reference, not the slightest idea of what to expect?” she asked, appealing to him. 

Benedict looked like he wanted to tell her, if not for her good, then for his own amusement. He turned to Anthony. 

“Anthony, I do believe our sister makes a good point. Why should she be the only one in the dark?” 

“Because that is the way it is done!” Anthony replied, a little harshly. 

“Just because things are done a certain way doesn’t mean that is the right way to do them,” Benedict replied, an edge creeping into his own voice. 

“If you wish to know, sister,” he started. Anthony tried to stop him with a shake of his head but it seemed to only amuse Benedict as he continued “your husband will put his prick inside you and if done correctly you will both gain a whole lot of enjoyment out of the act.” Daphne’s face was certainly flaming now because it felt very hot. Anthony looked outraged. 

“Benedict!” he exclaimed. 

“What?” Benedict replied, spreading his arms. “She wanted to know, and regardless of whether we  _ tell _ her or not, she will know it in less than a week when Simon  _ does _ it to her.”

Anthony swallowed hard, still looking angry. He turned back to Daphne. 

“Well, now you know, so you will be prepared. And on that note..” He set aside his glass and made to get up. 

“Wait!” Daphne exclaimed, an idea coming to her. “I still don’t really know...” she paused trying to think of the right way to ask. “I have never seen..” she knew what she was asking would be inappropriate but this was not enough. Simon putting his prick inside her, how did work, what did that look like?

“Could I see?” She asked, her heart hammering in her chest. To her surprise Benedict laughed in response, but before he could open his mouth to respond, Anthony replied.

“Daphne! It isn’t really appropriate for a sister to see her brother's cock” he said sternly, looking flushed. “And I cannot believe I have to say it.” An unpleasant feeling for embarrassment enveloped Daphne and she already felt like she was on fire. She wasn’t really equipped to have this conversation. But that was precisely why it was so important to be having it. 

Benedict laughed again, “Come now, Tony, little Daphne is practically a married woman, and your prick seems keen to be shown.” Daphne wasn’t sure what he meant but she followed Benedict’s gaze to Anthony’s crotch and could see a bump. 

Anthony put his hands in his lap trying to hide it and glared at Benedict, but the latter decided to ignore him.

“Plus, I am sure Simon, will have certain expectations from our dear sister and it would be best for her to be prepared.”

He set his glass aside and came round to Daphne, putting out his hand. A little confused, Daphne took it and got up off the couch. 

Benedict sat in her place spreading his knees. 

“Now, before we get any further, Daph, are you sure you want to do this? We can just stop now, chuck it up to a drunken night and never speak of it again.” Even though Benedict was clearly drunk, and his words were coming out ever so slightly slurred, it looked like he was trying to be serious, and Daphne took a moment to seriously consider it. What would be the harm of seeing what she would be dealing with and also what did he mean about expectations?

“Yes,” she said, “I want to see.” Even though her face felt on fire, her voice was steady and certain. 

That seemed to be sufficient to satisfy the responsible part of Benedict’s brain and he smiled loosely again. 

“Benedict, stop, we can’t do this” Anthony growled, but Daphne couldn’t help but notice that he was still holding his hands over his crotch trying to shield the bulge there.

“What should I do?” she asked, her voice quivering just a little. 

“See..” Benedict started, looking at Anthony, “she wants to”. His voice was a bit steely but Daphne wasn’t certain why. Then he turned his attention back to Daphne.

“Here is your first lesson, little sister, this one should be very easy, just open my breeches and pull it out.” He looked at Anthony with a challenge but the elder brother didn’t say anything. 

Daphne took a deep breath and sank to her knees between Benedict’s open thighs. She followed his directions, opening his breeches and carefully pulling out his member. He took in a sharp breath as her fingers touched it. Daphne looked up from the foreign piece of flesh in her hands and asked with some concern “Are you ok?”

To her relief, Benedict smiled back. “Better than ever, Daph,” he replied.

“I think that’s enough,” Anthony said, his voice strangled. He wasn’t looking at Daphne’s face or at Benedict but rather was staring at Daphne’s small hands around Benedict’s semi hard member. 

“Now, Anthony, seeing a prick is hardly enough to prepare Daphne for married life,” and turning back to Daphne he said “Are you ready for the next lesson, Daph? This will help you keep your husband very happy in the marriage bed.” Daphne nodded without hesitation, she wanted to learn everything she could before surrendering herself to Simon. 

“Daphne,” Anthony called. “You don’t have to do anything.” Daphne was starting to get annoyed. Anthony had always been overprotective, and as they all saw earlier in the season, sometimes to her detriment. It was not like Benedict would hurt her, and he was right there if things started to get out of hand. She chose to ignore the fact that holding her brother’s cock in her hands might already be a bit out of hand. 

“Now, sister, one of the most pleasurable acts a wife can do to her husband is the fine art of fellatio, or as they call it in the whore houses…” Benedict paused for dramatic effect, “cock-sucking.” Benedict laughed at the strangled noise Anthony made at this. Daphne chose to ignore him and remained focused on Benedict. She nodded. 

“Now, start by just licking it.” Daphne thought he was kidding at first, but he was regarding her with an expectant look on his face, so she decided he must mean it. She leaned over the member, positioned it with her hands and swiped her tongue over the underside. Benedict took in another sharp breath. 

“Good,” he said, sounding stangled. Daphne glanced over at Anthony and saw that he was watching her intently, his eyes dark and fierce. If Daphne could blush any harder she certainly would have. She wasn’t sure why, but his gaze made something stir in the pit of her stomach, not unlike the feeling she had felt when she touched herself as Simon bid her. 

She continued licking along the shaft and the tip, very aware that Anthony’s gaze never left her and relishing it. 

“Now suckle on the tip,” Benedict called, sounding winded. Daphne focused on the task at hand, she put her lips to the tip and started to suck lightly, waiting for further instruction, which came without delay. 

“Move your head up and down.. Yes, just like that” Daphne followed the instruction, noticing to her surprise that Benedict’s prick was growing bigger in her mouth. “Good,” he said, his voice laboured, “good”. 

Daphne continued moving up and down Benedict's prick, swirling her tongue over the top, and trying to place the strange flavour that filled her mouth when her tongue passed over the tip. The process was a little tiring but not unpleasant and Benedict’s breathing was strangled which gave Daphne a nice feeling of accomplishment. Doing this was giving her a power over him. 

After working her mouth over the cock for a few minutes and marveling at how its shape changed during the process and how hard it felt now, Daphne chanced another glance at Anthony and saw this gaze hadn’t wavered. The heat in her pleasure nub had only grown in the meantime and she was unconsciously clenching to try and get to  _ that _ feeling. After staring at Anthony for a few seconds, she moved her gaze to Benedict and saw him watching her and smiling.

“You are an absolute delight, Daphne, but I have been selfish. Poor Anthony must be feeling so neglected. Why don't you try on him.” 

Daphne pulled off and moved over. She stared up at Anthony, challenging him to stop her, and pulled his knees open. He resisted for half a second and then the tension eased and his knees opened. Daphne slotted herself in between them, feeling nice and protected encased in his strong thighs. He looked like a war was playing out in his head but he didn’t say a word to stop her as Daphne opened his breeches and pulled out his member. 

He kept staring silently, looking a little pained and she kept her gaze locked with his as she slowly lowered her tongue to taste him. He didn’t need her to make him hard, he seemed to be fully there already, and Daphne wondered briefly why. She set it to the back of her mind to ask later. As she went to work on him, he put his hand in her hair and seemed to be petting her lightly. In no time, he was panting deliciously. It thrilled Daphne to no end that she could do this to her favourite brother, usually so impassive. 

As she continued her work, Benedict piped up, suggesting that she try to take more of him in. She complied immediately, thrilled at the opportunity to learn more. She challenged herself to take him deeper, even as her gag reflex kicked in and made her pull back. 

As she focused on bettering her skills, thoroughly enjoying the sounds Anthony was making, Benedict stood up and came to kneel behind her, leaning over her shoulder. 

“Next lesson,” he whispered, “making your husband feel good will also make you feel good.” She could smell the faint aroma of whiskey. 

Then Daphne felt Benedict’s hand on her shin and it worked its way up her thigh under her nightdress. She wasn’t wearing anything under the nightdress and she suddenly became painfully aware of this fact. His fingers continued their journey until they found the little nub of flesh that Daphne had already discovered to be a particular source of pleasure. Her breath hitched and she paused her movements. Her lips still were still enveloping the tip of Anthony’s cock as Benedict rubbed his fingers against her core.

“Benedict,” Anthony called in warning. Daphne let go of his member and looked up to see him looking sternly at their younger brother.

“Don’t worry, brother,” Benedict started responding and Daphne could hear the smile in his voice. “I am well aware we have to give our sister over pure and unspoiled, I just want to make sure she knows what to expect.” Daphne felt Benedict lick her ear and a shiver went up her spine. His fingers were still on her little nub of pleasure and she couldn’t help but rub against him as a cat hungry for affection. He chuckled against her ear.

“Why don’t you continue pleasuring our brother, Daphne. You still need to learn what happens when a man reaches his peak.”

Daphne glanced back at Anthony and she could see him staring back at her with his pupils wide. She leaned back over and took his member between her lips starting again to move up and down as Benedict had shown her. Her whole body was quivering, and she kept grinding against Benedict’s fingers, so close to her release. She could feel his own member hard against her back and for some reason that added to the thrill of this. 

She stopped focusing on Anthony as she became more and more aroused and pulled off completely lest she accidentally bite him. She buried her face in his crotch and he gently held her head with his hand as Benedict’s fingers brought her closer to completion. She was whining and thrusting desperately against Benedict's hand, feeling more desperate than she ever did when she did this on her own. Benedict’s body was shielding her back and Anthony’s strong things were keeping her in place. Rather than making her feel trapped, it gave Daphne the feeling of being protected and cherished. She kept grinding her thighs desperately until finally, she came with a gasp, her thighs still moving in search of that feeling. 

While Daphne was still coming down from her orgasm, Benedict leaned in yet again and whispered in her ear. “Next lesson is that you should not leave your husband unfulfilled Daphne, marriage is all about mutual pleasure.” 

Daphne heeded Benedict’s advice and latched onto Anthony’s prick yet again. His hands stayed in her hair, gently holding her. 

Daphne felt Benedict move away from behind her and missed him immediately. She wanted to call him back, but she made herself focus on the task at hand instead. Suddenly, Anthony thrust into her mouth, surprising her and making her gag. She pulled off and coughed. 

Antony leaned down, all concern “I am so sorry, Daphne are you ok? We can stop now,” he said in a rush. He looked very guilty. Daphne smiled to reassure him, before replying “I’m ok Anthony, don’t worry. I’m not made of porcelain, I don’t break easy” He was looking at her intently, his face still full of concern and she decided to prove she was ok by going back to it. She put her mouth back to his member, being a little more cautious, in case he moved again. 

But Anthony kept himself still, only his laboured breathing letting Daphne know she was on the right track. She could also hear Benedict’s heavy breathing from behind her, but she couldn’t see him. She glanced up briefly to see Anthony staring at something behind her with an intent look on his face. 

Not long after, she felt him tug on her hair to try and pull her off and for some reason her instinct was to do the opposite, taking him even deeper. His cock erupted in jets of some liquid that was hitting the back of her throat. A strong flavour filled her mouth, and she thought that she must be tasting Anthony’s essence. She pulled back a little, but stayed attached to his prick sucking gently on the tip as the liquid kept coming. When it finally stopped, she pulled away. 

When she looked up at Anthony he was looking back at her with open awe on his face. Daphne fidgeted, she was feeling vulnerable after just experiencing this very intimate act with him. This went much further than she could have ever imagined when she was playing out their conversation in her head. But she knew so much more now that she did an hour before, a whole new world opened before her. 

He pulled her up until she was straddling his thighs and she was a little nervous about what came next but he simply kissed her. His kiss was gentle and light as a feather. Just an innocent peck. 

But, when he pulled away Daphne followed him and kissed him again. This time Anthony didn’t hold back, he went straight in, pushing past Daphne’s lips into her mouth. The invasion felt foreign and strange at first but as Anthony rubbed his tongue against hers she started to feel arousal beginning to build in her again.

She moved tighter into Anthony’s embrace and he put his hands around her, enveloping her fully. Daphne felt like she could stay like this forever but eventually she pulled back and smiling her best, brightest smile said: “thank you for the lessons”. Anthony put his hand to her cheek and just gazed at her.

“You know, there are a few more things we can teach you before your wedding, there are a few days left after all,” Benedict called from the chair. 

Daphne and Anthony both glanced over to see him sitting with a new drink. He was no longer wearing any clothes and was in the process of wiping his softened cock with his shirt. 

Daphne looked back to Anthony.

“Daphne...” Anthony started, sounding reverent and looking uncertain. Daphne smiled. 

“Teach me everything,” she said. 


End file.
